Dark Honeymoon
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Une nouvelle prophétie ébranle les convictions du Lord Noir qui choisit de capturer l'Elu, le faisant passer pour mort. Maintenant libre de partir à la conquête du monde, il décide alors de repeupler les rangs de Sangs-Purs.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà enfin, la tête envahie par cette nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère vous accrochera autant qu'elle ne me consume de sa noirceur. Paradoxalement, je sais aussi que cette histoire a le pouvoir de raviver la flamme de l'écriture en moi, alors je me lance aujourd'hui, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne dans mon esprit. Quelles que soient les imperfections de ce prologue, je me lance maintenant, en espérant vous donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Inspiration : la bande originale du film « The Danish Girl ». Sublissime.

Bonne lecture...

DarkPotter

* * *

De longues banderoles de velours vert tournoyaient avec élégance dans l'immense édifice en pierre. Sur chacune d'elles se trouvait un serpent géant dont la tête semblait prête à fondre à tout instant sur l'assemblée de sorciers.

Le moment aurait dû être heureux.

La posture rigide, Drago s'éloignait lentement de l'autel. Le jeune homme de 18 ans savait qu'il arborait le teint maladif des gens en proie à la plus terrible des angoisses. Celle de se savoir pris au piège. A bien des égards, Drago Malefoy l'était.

De ses yeux sévères et reptiliens, Lucius Malefoy scrutait les moindres mouvements de son fils. Tout aussi nerveux, l'homme se tenait droit, au premier rang de l'assemblée, à côté de son épouse.

Le moment aurait dû être heureux.

Il s'agissait de célébrer l'amour de deux jeunes gens impatients de se lancer dans la vie maritale. La réalité se révélait malheureusement bien sombre : le mariage était arrangé par les familles Malefoy et Parkinson. Drago et Pansy n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

Le visage fermé, une main théâtralement enroulée autour du bras de son jeune mari, Pansy Parkinson se résignait également à l'anéantissement de son innocence, non sans mal. Incapable de soutenir les applaudissements de cette assemblée de Sangs-Purs, la jeune femme lâcha un long soupir et s'appliqua à regarder dans le vide de ses yeux tristes.

La porte de sortie était grande ouverte, impatiente de pouvoir recracher ces énièmes condamnés à l'amour.

Depuis la victoire autoproclamée du Lord Voldemort, 7 mois auparavant, les mariages entre Sangs-Purs étaient quotidiens et expéditifs. L'âge légal de la majorité avait été revu, passant de 21 ans à 18 ans afin de permettre un plus grand nombre de mariages. Drago et Pansy n'avaient pas pu échapper au dessein mégalomaniaque de leur maître : repeupler les rangs de Sangs-Purs afin d'asseoir sa suprématie dans le monde entier.

Le jeune couple passa l'encadrement de la porte et se fit aspirer par une force magique qui les déposa directement dans leur nouveau chez-eux. Aussitôt, Pansy retira sa main et s'éloigna du Serpentard. Tous deux regardèrent le sol en marbre verdâtre, l'air hagard.

\- Pour être rapide, c'était rapide. Tellement grotesque..., marmonna Pansy au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je vais dans mes appartements, prononça Drago du bout des lèvres, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme dans le hall d'entrée.

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence oppressant, le couple étant plus que jamais conscient que le plus difficile restait à accomplir : assurer une descendance dans les plus brefs délais. Voldemort l'avait exigé avec insistance et impatience, un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

\- Je monte, précisa Drago, le regard fuyant. Tu me rejoins quand tu es prête...

La gorge nouée par la tristesse et la colère, Pansy observa Drago s'éloigner lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Cela ne devrait pas se faire maintenant. Je suis trop jeune. Et tu ne m'aimes pas... Je ne veux pas...

De son côté, Drago tentait de garder contenance. Enfermé dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, le jeune homme se regardait dans le miroir situé au-dessus de l'évier. Il observait le tambourinement du sang dans ses carotides, sans arriver à réaliser pleinement qu'il allait bientôt devoir assurer le miracle de la vie. Lui à qui on n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'il ne fallait pas penser à cela, que c'était une pensée sale et avilissante. Le jeune Serpentard avait été conditionné pour fuir cette idée et plus encore l'idée de se découvrir de ses propres mains.

Drago inhala maladroitement par saccades, le regard pétrifié par la panique. Comment allait-il y arriver, se demandait-il en posant ses mains sur le haut des cuisses. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur son entrejambe et son mal-être s'accentua. Mortifié, Drago s'autorisa pour la première fois de sa vie une exploration hésitante de cette partie de son anatomie, à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Sa main se retira aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Comme pris en faute, Drago sentit son visage irradier de chaleur. Ses mains vinrent essuyer la sueur de son front, puis de sa nuque et après un dernier regard désespéré adressé à son double dans la glace, le Serpentard se résigna à quitter son refuge.

Pansy avait éteint la lumière et s'était déjà glissée sous les draps blancs de l'imposant lit qui trônait fièrement dans la chambre, leur rappelant avec cruauté ce que toute la communauté de Sangs-Purs attendait d'eux. Drago avança lentement dans la pénombre. Il retira tant bien que mal son pull, sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon avant de rejoindre Pansy sous les couvertures. Cette dernière s'était allongée sur le côté, faisant courageusement face à son jeune mari.

Sans un mot, Drago s'approcha d'elle et la fit basculer doucement sur le dos. Ses paupières se fermèrent, le jeune homme refusant de croiser le regard de celle qu'il considérait juste comme une amie fidèle. Il prit l'initiative de s'allonger sur elle, Pansy le laissant couler entre ses cuisses. Ivre d'angoisse, Drago agissait instinctivement sans plus se poser de questions, sa crainte ultime étant de se figer de panique. Pansy étant déjà complètement dévêtue, Drago ne perdit pas de temps et abaissa simplement son caleçon.

Sa main s'enroula nerveusement autour de son intimité pour engager une danse brutale d'allers et venues. Le miracle se produisit. Drago put alors se forcer un passage avec inconfort et maladresse et unir leurs corps. Pansy haletait de douleur et Drago essaya d'en faire abstraction en se concentrant sur ces sensations nouvelles. Rageusement, sans la moindre délicatesse, il mit tout en oeuvre pour se libérer en elle, ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Le plaisir et le soulagement qu'il ressentit alors furent de très courte durée et pour cause : la honte et le dégoût prirent rapidement le dessus, aussi rapidement que Pansy le repoussa avec violence. La jeune femme s'assit au bord du matelas avant de s'avachir telle une matière fondue dans la pénombre. Impuissant et horrifié, Drago l'écouta sangloter, le moment semblant s'étirer sans fin dans l'encre de la nuit.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi horrible de sa vie et que cet acte n'était qu'un avant-goût à la fois amer et acide de ce nouveau monde...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Excusez la longueur de ce chapitre, je suis un peu rouillée pour l'instant. En plus, j'avais envie de poster assez rapidement et régulièrement pour cette fanfiction. Donc voilà, en espérant que la suite vous plaira.

Musique d'inspiration : la bande originale du film « Black Swan ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus de deux semaines venaient de s'écouler.

Installé dans un petit bureau du Ministère de la Magie, Drago soupira longuement, sa main refermant le dossier qu'il venait d'étudier avec minutie. Des milliers d'heures d'enregistrement que le jeune homme avait dû survoler de sa plume, à la recherche de conversations suspectes à surligner.

Drago inscrivit le chiffre 9 en haut dans le coin droit de la couverture, indiquant ainsi le niveau très élevé de la menace. Le Serpentard positionna le dossier à la verticale et, d'un coup sec porté à son bureau, il obligea toutes les feuilles du dossier à retrouver leur place d'origine dans un alignement parfait. Ce simple geste aurait pu faire penser que le Serpentard était en train d'expérimenter le sentiment d'accomplissement découlant d'un travail bien exécuté. Cependant, il n'en était rien.

Le jeune homme se figea devant la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait impatiemment sur son large bureau, une moue de mécontentement naissant sur son visage. Drago savait que ces dossiers seraient réexaminés par d'autres sorciers plus expérimentés que lui, que son travail ne consistait qu'à effectuer un premier tri, qu'il s'agissait d'apprendre le métier et de prouver petit à petit sa valeur dans le secteur des Renseignements.

Mais Drago savait aussi qu'il contribuait à détruire des vies, qu'il anéantissait toute chance de restructuration des membres de la Lumière, des membres que Drago se risquait mentalement à nommer membres de la Liberté. Car en étant assis là, à faire un travail qu'il détestait pour de nombreuses raisons, Drago était pleinement conscient qu'il n'était plus maître de son destin. Qu'il n'était plus qu'un pion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est le coeur rempli d'amertume et la tête scellée par l'impuissance que le Serpentard décida de rentrer chez lui, loin d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses pieds, dans l'un des cachots fraîchement bâtis dans les fondations du Ministère, à la demande du Lord Noir...

 **Cachot N°3, Ministère de la Magie**

\- Comment dois-je m'y prendre alors ? ! Je veux que Potter meure de ma main ! Tu as intérêt à me livrer une autre prophétie, sinon tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité...

\- Je vous assure que je voudrais bien vous aider, mais j'ignore comment vous devriez vous y prendre ! sanglota Sibylle Trelawney, les mains levées devant son visage bouffi. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je me trompe et que le garçon mourra de votre baguette. La divination n'est pas une science exacte, Seigneur Voldemort.

\- Tu me crois idiot à ce point ? Tu veux que je meure, c'est ça ? ! Donne-moi une autre prophétie ou tu seras torturée jusqu'à la folie...

Face à la menace, le professeur de Poudlard soupira de désespoir, elle qui avait été torturée de longues heures durant. Sans grande illusion, elle changea de tactique et opta pour la sincérité.

\- Me torturer ne changera rien, oh Seigneur Voldemort. La vérité, c'est que chaque prophétie montre que vous allez mourir et que le garçon sortira vainqueur de votre duel. Vous avez interrogé mes amis spécialistes en divination. Vous savez que trois d'entre eux ont fait exactement la même prédiction que moi. C'est très rare, Seigneur Voldemort. Alors, si j'étais vous, je ne toucherai jamais plus au garçon. Je l'enfermerai en lieu sûr et je m'assurerai qu'il reste à ma merci pour toujours. Oubliez la précédente prophétie. La plus récente est toujours celle à laquelle il faut se fier.

Voldemort semblait sur le point de l'écraser tel un vulgaire insecte. Il se tourna vers les deux Sangs-Purs qui se trouvaient en retrait dans le cachot, ces derniers avançant immédiatement vers leur maître.

\- Continuez à la torturer jusqu'au matin...

\- Pitié, non ! s'écria Sibylle Trelawney en se recroquevillant sur place.

\- ... Je repasserai demain... Bonne nuit, professeur. Réfléchissez bien..., susurra le Lord Noir, un sourire sadique déformant son visage.

 **Manoir du jeune couple Malefoy, à l'heure du dîner**

\- Monsieur Malefoy a-t-il eu une bonne journée ? demanda Oli, l'elfe femelle au service du couple.

\- Passionnante, répondit Drago d'une voix morne. Où se trouve ma femme ?

\- Dans le petit salon, Monsieur. Le dîner vous attend dans la salle d'à côté.

\- Merci, murmura le jeune sorcier sous le regard médusé de l'elfe.

Drago traversa le hall d'entrée et entra discrètement dans le petit salon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du hall. Pansy regardait le soleil couchant par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin fleuri. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil ancien, elle était enroulée dans une épaisse couverture beige, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme ignora la présence de son mari derrière le fauteuil.

\- Le dîner est prêt, dit Drago à voix basse avant de se retirer.

Pansy soupira longuement en courbant l'échine. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se résigna à rejoindre son mari et quitta à contre-coeur la chaleur bienfaisante de sa couverture.

Le couple s'installa en silence dans la salle à manger, un rituel qui leur était maintenant familier. Au menu : saucisse, oeuf au plat, champignons et petits légumes du potager. Tandis que Drago commençait à attaquer la saucisse grasse de son couteau, Pansy observait le contenu de son assiette avec dégoût, se demandant si le destin n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Pansy s'adressa au Serpentard.

\- Je suis indisposée...

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de couvrir son visage de ses mains. Estomaqué, Drago resta figé sur place, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Je me monte me coucher, expliqua-t-elle en découvrant son visage.

A aucun moment, leurs regards ne se croisèrent. Pansy se leva simplement de table et quitta la salle à manger, les yeux braqués vers le sol.

 **Cachot N°9, Ministère de la Magie**

Harry marchait d'un pas tonique et déterminé en longeant les quatre murs de sa cellule avec application. Cette guerre n'était pas finie, ne cessait de se répéter l'Elu avec rage. Il fallait garder l'esprit vif et le corps en bonne forme. Il fallait qu'il y croie sans le moindre doute. Harry savait que son pire ennemi était actuellement dans sa tête.

Le Gryffondor ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa capture lors de la Bataille Finale. Les premiers jours, Harry avait essayé de se repérer dans le temps, puis il avait renoncé, réalisant peu à peu que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

A première vue, Harry n'était pas maltraité. Il pouvait manger à sa faim, boire de l'eau fraîche et dormir sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Seulement, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact humain et qu'il ne voyait pas la lumière du jour.

Harry ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il enfermé ici ? Il n'avait même pas essayé de le tuer. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait se résoudre à l'évidence : qu'il s'agissait bien de la victoire de Voldemort et qu'il allait devoir vivre ici le restant de ses jours. Accepter cela revenait à sombrer dans la folie. Alors, Harry accéléra le pas, plus décidé que jamais qu'il trouverait un moyen de sortir d'ici.

 **Cachot N°1, Ministère de la Magie**

\- AHHHHH !

\- Hurle autant que tu veux, Severus, encouragea Voldemort en souriant. Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tu as trahi ma confiance, mon vieil ami. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais suivre tes conseils sans me poser de question sur toi ? Me demander d'ignorer la prophétie comme tu l'as fait ? Avec une telle insistance ! Me supplier pour capturer Potter toi-même ? Que d'imprudences, Severus. Tu sentais que c'était la fin n'est-ce pas ? La fin pour toi en tout cas. Seuls les hommes au pied du mur commettent de telles imprudences.

Le bourreau annula son sortilège Doloris lorsque Voldemort leva son index. Le professeur de potions roula mollement sur le côté, le souffle court, le visage en sueur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contourna son corps et s'accroupit tout près, prenant plaisir à envahir son espace intime. Rogue ouvrit les yeux et le défia silencieusement d'un regard glacial. Le Lord Noir perdit son sourire et agrippa violemment ses épaules. Son esprit se força un passage dans l'esprit du professeur de potions.

\- Tu espionnais pour Dumbledore. Tu savais que j'allais mourir si je tentais de tuer Potter d'un Avada Kedavra. Comment le savais-tu ? Montre-le-moi !

Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, Rogue résista avec brio, rejetant même Voldemort hors de son esprit. Le Lord Noir lâcha un râle de frustration et relâcha le Mangemort.

\- Je savais pour la prophétie..., commença Rogue avec conviction.

\- MENTEUR ! hurla Voldemort, fou de rage. Tu essayes encore de me flouer, sale traitre. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour la prophétie. Cette folle de Trelawney était déjà emprisonnée par mes soins, de même que pour ses amis ayant produit les autres prophéties. Je les ai interrogés seul et personne n'a pu être en contact avec eux lors de mon absence. Je m'en suis assuré de différentes façons. Alors, on recommence...

\- Doloris !

\- Ahhhhh !

 **Manoir du couple Malefoy, 4 mois plus tard, dans la soirée**

Bouillonnante de rage, Pansy attendait que Drago ne sorte de la salle de bain.

Chaque mois depuis leur mariage, le couple tentait de concevoir un enfant au prix d'une soirée monstrueuse. En vain. La plupart des jeunes Sangs-Purs de l'âge de Pansy étaient déjà enceintes, ce qui ne rendaient leurs parents que plus frustrés et nerveux.

Drago haïssait cette atmosphère et plus encore l'atmosphère qui régnait dans son propre manoir. Le Serpentard avait des échanges plus chaleureux avec son elfe de maison qu'avec son épouse. L'époque de Poudlard était bien derrière eux. Leur relation d'amitié s'était évaporée lorsque le mot mariage avait été prononcé par Voldemort. Le changement avait été si brutal et radical qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas glissé dans une autre dimension. Drago espérait parfois se réveiller et se rendre compte que ce n'était que le pire de ses cauchemars. Drago se sentait fait comme un rat. Acculé de toute part et surtout en cet instant, où il s'apprêtait à violer Pansy pour la énième fois.

Drago rentra dans la chambre, se dévêtit dans la précipitation et glissa sous les draps les yeux fermés de dégoût. Leurs souffles s'entrechoquèrent dans le silence de leur union. Pansy serra ses cuisses autour des hanches du Serpentard et agrippa violemment ses épaules pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il la faisait souffrir. Drago ne protesta pas. A vrai dire, c'était un soulagement que de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La douleur rendait le moment moins pénible. Ce n'était que justice.

Drago se sentait quelque peu moins répugnant tandis que Pansy prenait sa revanche...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Navrée, je suis apparemment très rouillée. J'écris lentement et peu. J'espère que ça reviendra comme avant !

En espérant que cette suite vous donnera l'envie de poursuivre l'aventure...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago souleva une paupière avant de grogner de mécontentement. La chambre était baignée d'une lumière froide matinale. Le Serpentard se frotta le visage, puis il se mit sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long dans le lit.

\- Bonjour...

Drago se figea sur place, tel un homme écartelé. Pansy se trouvait là, recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Deux mois supplémentaires venaient de s'écouler depuis cette nuit où Pansy avait commencé à sortir les griffes... Les épaules du Serpentard arboraient les traces de leurs ébats forcés de la veille.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Mal à l'aise, Drago se redressa dans le lit, cherchant du regard ses vêtements. La peau de son dos se mit à frémir au contact de l'air frais.

\- Reste ici. Je vais soigner tes plaies, ordonna la jeune femme en soupirant.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Drago la suivit du regard. Pansy disparut dans la salle de bain, vêtue d'une chemise qui la couvrait jusqu'au début des cuisses. Le Serpentard l'entendit farfouiller dans les tiroirs avant de revenir avec un pot de crème. Elle s'assit derrière lui et commença à appliquer la substance visqueuse sur ses griffures. Drago resta parfaitement immobile, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir face à l'attitude étrange de Pansy.

\- J'aimerais qu'on aille se promener avant le petit-déjeuner. Tu es d'accord ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix énigmatique.

Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête en direction de Pansy.

\- Pourquoi...

Un doigt autoritaire se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de formuler sa question. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le couple se regarda dans les yeux, longuement, avec insistance. Pansy exerça une pression supplémentaire sur ses lèvres avant de retirer son doigt. Drago n'insista pas.

Il s'habilla calmement et, ensemble, ils quittèrent leur manoir, écrasés par un silence oppressant.

Le ciel était laiteux, le soleil absent. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un arbuste tout près d'eux. Pansy enroula doucement sa main autour du bras de Drago, ce dernier ressentant comme une décharge électrique dans l'abdomen, un sentiment de déjà-vu enveloppant son esprit.

Docilement, le Serpentard se laissa guider. Leurs pas les conduisirent en bordures de leur terrain, à la lisière d'une magnifique forêt de chênes qui s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres. Le couple s'arrêta là et, après avoir jeté un regard discret autour d'eux, Pansy jeta plusieurs sortilèges afin que personne ne les entende ou ne les aperçoive.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? demanda Drago, clairement piqué par la curiosité.

\- Tu travailles pour les Renseignements. Tu sais que Voldemort est paranoïaque. Je ne serais pas surprise de découvrir que notre manoir est sous surveillance. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et c'est pour ça que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on ait cette discussion à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord...

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, avoua Pansy, le visage partagé entre la souffrance et la délivrance. On était amis. Aujourd'hui, on se parle plus. On n'ose même plus se regarder dans les yeux. Je déteste l'idée que Voldemort puisse détruire notre relation. Et plus encore, je le déteste pour nous avoir obligés à faire tout ça. Je le déteste pour nous avoir infligé cette fausse vie. Je sens bien que tu es malheureux, comme moi. On n'est plus libre de rien. Alors si c'est pour vivre comme ça, je préfère encore fuir ou en finir.

\- J'en serai incapable..., confia le Serpentard, le teint livide.

Pansy se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari, le regard déterminé.

\- Il existe en fait une autre option. Refusons de faire semblant. Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je le suis depuis quelque temps. Tu pourrais apprendre à m'aimer ?

\- ...

\- Au moins, retrouvons notre amitié. Je me sens tellement seule. Pas toi ?

\- Si, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On pourrait leur montrer qu'il nous reste cette liberté. Que notre relation ne leur appartiendra jamais.

\- C'est de la provocation...

\- Oui, ce serait notre façon de résister.

\- C'est dérisoire...

\- Survivre n'a rien de dérisoire. C'est ça ou c'est la fin. Tu comprends ?

Drago détourna la tête et perdit son regard au loin, l'air grave. Le Serpentard garda le silence pendant de longues minutes.

\- Je me réveille chaque matin avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve sans fin, confia-t-il dans un souffle. Tous les jours, je vis la même journée. Elle est sans surprise, sans saveur, sans espoir. Et quelque fois, je me risque à repenser à lui... et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de fuir dans le sommeil. Parce qu'il n'est plus là. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il incarnait l'espoir et pas que pour les autres... J'étais juste trop stupide ou immature pour m'en rendre compte.

\- On n'était que des gamins. Même Potter, à sa façon, pouvait se comporter comme un sale gosse. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé, tout ce qui nous est arrivé... Le monde des adultes nous a engloutis sans qu'on y soit préparé. On n'a pas à se sentir responsable, je crois. Je me sens juste totalement démunie et c'est pour ça que je tenais à te parler aujourd'hui pour que cette situation change, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- ...

Tiraillé entre cette lueur d'espoir et la tentation de baisser les bras, Drago garda le silence et ferma les yeux. Cet instant de réflexion fut de courte durée et pour cause : deux lèvres chaudes et humides s'entrouvrirent sur les siennes tandis que deux mains froides prirent ses joues en coupe. Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul, une nouvelle décharge électrique irradiant de son ventre.

Pansy se fit plus insistante et pressa son corps contre le sien, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Confus mais fasciné par l'intensité de cet échange, Drago se laissa guider dans ce tourbillon de sensations. Le mélange de leurs souffles n'avait plus rien de répugnant. Le moment était intime, spontané, de plus en plus fluide.

Ils étaient encore en vie, pensa soudainement Drago. Le jeune Serpentard mit fin à leur étreinte, le regard sauvage.

\- C'est d'accord. Je veux essayer...

 **4 mois plus tard, Cachot N°1, Ministère de la Magie**

\- Doloris...

Le professeur de potions se contorsionna légèrement dans un gémissement intériorisé. Le visage face contre terre, recroquevillé dans sa robe noire trop ample, Severus Rogue n'était plus qu'une masse informe de peau et d'os.

Les mois de tortures avaient fait leur oeuvre. L'homme avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Sa peau était aussi rêche qu'un vieux parchemin et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Voldemort profita de ce moment pour tenter une énième offensive dans l'esprit du Mangemort. Fragilisé par la douleur, ce dernier ne put réprimer le souvenir de Lily Evans. Ses yeux verts, son sourire, sa douceur. Ce n'était qu'une vision, mais en un flash, Rogue venait d'avouer son amour sans borne pour la mère d'Harry Potter.

Voldemort lâcha un cri inhumain que seuls les êtres possédés par le sentiment de toute-puissance sont capables de libérer.

\- Severus Rogue serait donc un être d'amour ? Il fallait me le dire plutôt. C'est que j'ai une surprise pour toi...

Ereinté et à bout de force, le Mangemort blottit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes et émit un sanglot dénué de larme, signes de rage impuissante et de défaite.

Voldemort sourit toutes dents déployées, se délectant de sa souffrance. Il tourna la tête vers le bourreau et s'adressa à lui d'une voix imposante.

\- Cesse le sortilège et transfère-le dans la cellule N°9... Que la fête continue.

 **Cachot N°9, Ministère de la Magie**

Harry se précipita à l'autre bout de la cellule lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Severus Rogue fut projeté dans la pièce et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol en pierre. Le bourreau entra quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par Voldemort qui se tenait bien à distance de Harry.

Le regard menaçant, L'Elu fixait le Lord Noir, bien en appui sur ses pieds, à l'image d'un félin prêt à bondir.

\- C'est de cette manière que vous voulez me tuer ? provoqua Harry. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Attaquer un homme désarmé. C'est tellement lâche. (Le visage de Voldemort se crispa de haine.) Avouez que vous avez peur de ma force.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se recomposa un masque de sadisme et énonça distinctement ce qui allait maintenant se passer.

\- Severus, je t'invite à présent à tout me révéler. Chaque fois que tu garderas le silence ou que tu me mentiras, Potter souffrira. Si je ne peux pas le tuer, je peux au moins le faire torturer jusqu'à la folie. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton souhait. Je suis même certain que Lily Potter aurait voulu que tu en prennes soin. Alors, dis-moi, comment savais-tu que j'allais mourir si j'essayais de tuer Potter ?

Harry fronça des sourcils, le coeur battant. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le Mangemort qui gisait toujours sur le sol.

\- C'était la conviction d'Albus Dumbledore, rien de plus. J'étais son espion. Je me devais de suivre sa vision, que je la comprenne ou non, expliqua Rogue, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Menteur...

\- Doloris !

\- AAAHHH ! s'écria Harry en s'écroulant au sol...

 **Un mois plus tard, Salle de réception d'un manoir de Mangemorts**

La salle était immense. Les jeunes couples de Sangs-Purs ondulaient lentement sur la piste de danse, à une distance l'un de l'autre trahissant l'absence d'amour qui aurait dû les unir. Beaucoup de jeunes sorcières se trouvaient au terme de leur grossesse, le teint pâle. Assis d'un côté de la salle, les parents surveillaient leurs progénitures d'un oeil nerveux et sévère.

\- Où sont-ils ? ! pesta Lucius Malefoy, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. C'est inadmissible d'arriver en retard.

\- Garde ton calme, veux-tu ? Tout le monde peut t'entendre..., murmura Narcissa dans son oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit et le couple Malefoy imposa immédiatement sa présence au reste de l'assemblée. Leurs doigts étaient fermement enlacés, leurs yeux ne cherchaient pas le sol. Leurs robes bleues nuit affirmaient leur unité.

Le couple se mit face à face et après un baiser échangé, ce qui choqua une bonne partie des parents, dont Lucius Malefoy qui étouffait des jurons dans sa main, Drago enlaça Pansy et se mit à danser au rythme lent de la musique.

\- A quoi joue-il ? ! cracha Lucius à sa femme. Je ne cautionne pas un tel étalage d'affection !

\- Je lui dirai deux mots plus tard. En attendant, cesse de t'agiter, par pitié. Les yeux commencent à se tourner vers nous.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il va lui faire un enfant ? ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, quand même ! Quelle honte ! Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va penser de cet échec ?

\- Cela suffit. Nous rentrons. Tu as bu bien assez d'alcool...

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy s'éclipsèrent discrètement, ce que ne manqua pas de noter le jeune couple Malefoy. Ils partagèrent un sourire, les yeux pétillants de complicité.

Une main vint tapoter l'épaule de Drago. Le couple s'arrêta de danser et fit face à l'intrus.

\- Waouh, vous faites grande impression tous les deux, constata Blaise Zabini, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est notre aura naturelle, tu le sais bien, plaisanta Drago en lui rendant son sourire. Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

\- Bien, je vais être père d'un jour à l'autre. Et vous ? Toujours rien ?

\- En fait, si. Je suis enceinte depuis un petit mois. Tu es le premier à le savoir...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous !

C'est lamentable de produire un chapitre aussi court après plusieurs mois d'absence. Mais, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à un blocage aussi important que celui-là, donc désolée mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je pense que ça ira beaucoup mieux à présent, d'autant plus que certains points du scénario avaient besoin d'être repensés, ce qui est chose faite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous touchera, même si je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps pour développer la relation entre Harry et Rogue en-dehors de ce chapitre.

Musiques d'inspiration : « The Hours » joué par Anton Batagov et « Don't let go » du film Gravity.

A bientôt !

DarkPotter

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard, au lever du jour, manoir du jeune couple Malefoy**

Drago se réveillait progressivement, bercé par le chant d'un merle au-dehors et par la respiration régulière de Pansy dans le creux de son oreille. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En cet instant, il se savait le plus chanceux des hommes.

A la fois, rien n'avait changé et en même temps, tout était différent. Uni à Pansy, Drago se sentait libre, à distance des malheurs du monde. Drago se sentait intouchable, en sécurité, aimé avec sincérité. Il n'était peut-être que question d'illusions, mais Drago s'en fichait bien.

Le jeune homme avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'à ronger la moelle du bonheur. Au fond de lui, Drago savait que le bonheur ne se déguste que dans l'instant présent, qu'il ne se garde pas, qu'il ne s'accumule pas. Qu'il faut juste en profiter quand il se présente à soi. Et savoir le laisser partir quand il s'en va.

Drago pensait souvent aux étoiles filantes, se disant qu'il en était peut-être devenu une avec Pansy, parce qu'ils vivaient pleinement leur amour hors du temps, sans se poser de question sur l'avenir et que vivre pleinement signifie souvent brûler la corde par les deux bouts. Ils étaient flamboyants, mais certainement pour peu de temps.

Au plus profond de son âme, dans un recoin sombre de son inconscient, Drago en avait l'intime conviction.

\- C'est quoi ce regard énigmatique ? demanda Pansy en souriant, ses doigts venant effleurer la joue du Serpentard.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avec tendresse.

\- Rien. Je me réjouissais juste d'être enchaîné à toi.

\- C'est si joliment dit, mon amour, taquina la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment que le Mangemort détestait les petits noms au goût suave.

\- Retire ça.

\- Jamais, mon canard ! s'écria Pansy en éclatant de rire lorsque Drago se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre.

\- Alors il faudra payer le prix fort !

Drago finit par attaquer ses lèvres avec les siennes, la faisant taire au passage. Leurs mouvements devinrent de lentes ondulations. Et leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur le ventre de Pansy, leurs espoirs tournés vers le fruit de leur amour qui se développait dans le creux de leurs paumes.

 **Au même moment, cellule de Harry Potter et de Severus Rogue**

Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur leurs lits respectifs à même le sol. Cependant, ils ne dormaient pas. Le regard inquiet de l'Elu rencontrait celui vacillant de son professeur. Le corps de ce dernier était fréquemment parcouru de multiples décharges électriques, le soumettant à des gestes anarchiques et incontrôlables.

N'ayant toujours rien révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les séances de tortures infligées à son élève, Severus Rogue avait alors été à nouveau soumis au sortilège Doloris, pendant que Voldemort essayait de violer son esprit.

Rogue lâcha un long soupir et tourna le dos à son ancien élève, passablement agacé.

\- Potter, personne ne vous a jamais dit qu'il est mal élevé de dévisager les gens ? Votre regard m'irrite au plus haut point.

\- S'il n'y a que cela pour vous irriter, tant mieux pour vous.

\- Votre voix aussi m'irrite fortement, alors, par pitié, fermez-là, Potter.

\- On va supporter cette situation pendant combien de temps encore ? se demanda Harry à voix haute, ignorant l'injonction du Serpentard. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il nous faut un plan pour quitter cet endroit.

\- Perspicace, Potter.

\- Cela suffit ! Nous devons discuter sérieusement ! pesta le jeune Gryffondor en se mettant difficilement à quatre pattes.

Harry contourna le corps du Mangemort en grimaçant de douleur, ses muscles étant encore mâchés par la séance de torture de la veille. Il fit face à Rogue qui lui jetait déjà un regard noir malgré son état d'épuisement très avancé.

\- Allez-vous maintenant vous décider à me parler ? On a besoin de nous serrer les coudes si on veut avoir une chance de sortir d'ici.

\- Rassurez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai pas attendu votre sainte présence pour commencer à réfléchir.

\- Alors vous avez un plan !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Apprenez à écouter, Potter. Cela vous évitera de vous ridiculiser.

Le visage de l'Elu devint encore plus grave et inquiet.

\- Vous n'avez trouvé aucune solution ?

\- Vous croyez qu'il suffit de réfléchir quelques heures pour qu'une solution apparaisse miraculeusement ? Cela fait des mois maintenant. Je cherche encore la solution qui anéantira le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui vous permettra de fuir ces lieux en toute sécurité.

\- Il faut tenter quelque chose, Rogue.

\- Professeur, corrigea le Serpentard avec sévérité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les prendre par surprise et leur sauter à la gorge quand ils s'approcheront suffisamment de nous ? Nous n'avons pas de baguette et nous sommes affaiblis mais la surprise jouera en notre faveur.

\- Et ensuite ? A supposer qu'on arrive à les neutraliser, que ferons-nous ? Nous ne savons même pas ce qui se trouve au-delà de cette cellule.

\- Et alors ? On aura leur baguette. On pourra se défendre et fuir. On n'essaiera.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des dizaines de Mangemorts autour de notre cellule, sinon davantage. Je doute que nous ayons la moindre chance de fuir dans ces conditions. Si nous échouons, ils vous garderont en vie pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse vous tuer lorsqu'il saura comment s'y prendre mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils me laisseront la vie sauve pour continuer à fouiller dans mon esprit. Pas si je menace directement la vie de Voldemort.

\- Je comprends que le risque est énorme et moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de mourir comme ça, mais ce serait bien pire de les laisser nous détruire à petit feu sans tenter une contre-attaque tant qu'il nous reste encore un peu d'énergie pour ça.

\- Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien, Potter ? Je ne crains pas ma propre mort. C'est le fait de vous laisser dans l'ignorance qui serait désastreux. Dans mon malheur, j'ai réussi à me rapprocher physiquement de vous. Je ne peux pas me permettre à nouveau de vous perdre. Mon devoir est de vous transmettre une vérité qui aidera à vaincre le Lord Noir.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

\- Donc Voldemort avait raison. Vous lui mentez depuis tout ce temps. Vous savez pourquoi il ne me peut pas me tuer sans mourir en même temps.

\- Etant donné votre incapacité à garder des secrets, je ne peux vous le dire maintenant. Vous en conviendrez. (Harry ne trouva rien à redire et continua d'écouter le Serpentard avec attention.) La question est de savoir comment et quand vous délivrer ce secret sans le partager avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou alors...

\- Ou alors quoi ?

Le regard du professeur de potions devint indéchiffrable.

\- Ou alors, il est peut-être temps de voir les choses en face. L'évidence est que je n'arriverai jamais à nous faire sortir d'ici...

\- Ne dites pas cela. Nous n'avons encore rien tenté.

\- ... et que mon raisonnement est absurde. Potter, cela n'a pas de sens. En cherchant à vous faire sortir d'ici, je ne fais que repousser l'échéance...

Le Mangemort lâcha un soupir, ses paupières se fermant à la fois de fatigue et d'impuissance. L'atmosphère de la cellule se chargea d'une tension étouffante, ce que le Gryffondor ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Quelle échéance ? demanda le jeune sorcier à voix basse, la gorge de plus en plus nouée.

\- Au final, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra vous tuer pour que nous puissions vaincre. Cette issue est inflexible. Cela fait des mois que je tente de trouver une solution à laquelle Dumbledore n'aurait pas pensée pour vous épargner un tel sort. Je suis désolé, Potter. Désolé...

\- Me... tuer ? prononça Harry avec un faux détachement.

Le professeur de potions ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard débordant d'une émotion nouvelle : la culpabilité. Il fit l'effort de s'asseoir, faisant pleinement face à l'Elu qui était assis sur ses talons. Le regard vitreux du jeune homme se perdit au loin.

\- Potter..., souffla Rogue en tendant une main hésitante vers son épaule.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, un simple réflexe qui résumait la réalité de leur relation. Le Mangemort n'aurait dû se sentir blessé par ce simple mouvement, mais il le fut profondément. Le sorcier se ravisa et retira sa main, sous le regard acéré et déconcerté du Gryffondor. Rogue secoua la tête.

\- Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu être si différent. J'aurais pu être un mentor pour vous, un soutien, quelqu'un en qui vous auriez pu avoir confiance. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais été gentil avec vous et je n'aurais pas été celui qui vous annonce... (Sa voix s'enroua, se brisa un bref instant tandis que des larmes pudiques de regret se mêlèrent au noir de ses yeux.)... la fin de votre vie.

Harry déglutit bruyamment, partagé entre l'incompréhension et la pitié.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? J'ai toujours cru que vous me détestiez, même si j'ai fini par comprendre que vous étiez du côté de Dumbledore.

Rogue garda le silence une bonne minute, ses yeux sombres détaillant avec insistance le regard de son élève. Son propre regard s'adoucit tandis que ses lèvres arboraient à présent un sourire nostalgique.

\- Si Voldemort m'a placé dans votre cellule, c'est uniquement pour me faire du mal et me rendre encore plus vulnérable. Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissez-moi vous le faire comprendre ainsi. (Rogue tendit à nouveau sa main vers Harry, mais cette fois-ci vers son visage. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer une pommette, juste en-dessous de ses lunettes rondes. ) Vous avez les yeux de votre mère... votre mère qui a choisi votre père. J'aurais pu être différent avec vous parce que vous êtes le fils de votre mère mais je devais protéger ma couverture de Mangemort et votre père n'a pas toujours été tendre avec moi comme vous le savez. La vie est si compliquée...

Les yeux du Gryffondor se mirent à briller d'une douce lueur tandis que son coeur se gonflait de compassion à l'égard du Serpentard.

\- Je comprends... Merci, répondit Harry en souriant sincèrement, un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux alors que l'idée de sa mort future reprenait pleinement possession de sa conscience.

La main du Mangemort fut soudainement parcourue de violentes secousses. A vrai dire, c'est tout son corps qui subissait des coulées de décharges électriques provenant d'un cerveau abîmé par les Doloris et autres sortilèges de tortures. Rogue tenta misérablement de les contenir en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda l'Elu avec inquiétude, son buste se rapprochant inconsciemment de la masse informe et tremblante qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Me pardonner d'avoir été un salaud avec vous, Potter. C'est bien la seule chose que je puisse vous demander...

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La porte de leur cellule fut brutalement ouverte et deux ombres familières se mirent à fondre sur eux. Le sortilège Doloris s'écrasa une fois de plus sur le corps meurtri et décharné du professeur de potions qui lâcha un hurlement d'agonie.

Le Gryffondor sentit tous les poils de son corps s'hérisser à l'entente de ce cri insoutenable. Et l'instant d'après, un autre sortilège Doloris fut jeté contre lui. Leurs hurlements se mêlèrent alors.

\- Alors, Severus ?! débuta Voldemort d'une voix étrangement douce et réconfortante. Quand vas-tu te décider à me parler ? N'es-tu pas fatigué de cette situation ? N'en n'as-tu pas marre de faire souffrir ceux qui comptent pour toi ? Tout peut s'arrêter maintenant si tu collabores avec moi. Toute cette souffrance s'arrêtera à cet instant-même. Tu as ma parole. Dis-moi ce que t'a dit Dumbledore au sujet de la prophétie et je mettrai un terme à tes douleurs.

Severus Rogue se sentait lentement défaillir. Sa vue se couvrait de millions de petites tâches blanches tandis que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner furieusement. Son coeur manqua plusieurs battements avant de tambouriner douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Des images du directeur de Poudlard s'échappèrent soudainement des méandres de sa mémoire.

Penché au-dessus de lui se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, baguette en main. Le Doloris avait pris fin. Voldemort tentait à nouveau de pénétrer dans son esprit.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Continue ! s'exclama-t-il avec frénésie.

\- Non..., murmura Severus Rogue en essayant de toutes ses forces de fermer son esprit.

La robe bleue du directeur se matérialisa à nouveau dans sa conscience, puis ce fut sa longue barbe, ses yeux à la fois bienveillants et désolés, ses lèvres animées qui délivraient petit à petit le message que Voldemort désirait tant.

C'est à ce moment que Rogue comprit. Qu'il fallait agir maintenant puisqu'il ne pouvait plus résister aux assauts répétés du Lord Noir. Il devait protéger cette terrible vérité que Potter était lui-même un Horcruxe. Alors, le professeur de potions profita du fait que son tortionnaire se trouvait tout près de lui.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il bouscula le Seigneur des Ténèbres et enserra son cou de vigueur, s'arrangeant volontairement pour se placer entre Voldemort et le Mangemort qui était en train de torturer Harry.

\- Je vais vous tuer, Voldemort ! éructa Rogue pour paniquer le Mangemort.

Un Avada Kedavra s'écrasa aussitôt sur lui, l'atteignant en plein dos.

\- Non ! hurla l'Elu en regardant le professeur de potions s'écrouler au sol, les yeux ouverts, le regard étonnamment tourné dans sa direction.

Malgré son état de détresse, Harry crut distinguer du soulagement au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Imbécile ! s'écria Voldemort, fou de rage. Il était sur le point de tout me révéler ! C'était un piège et toi, comme le dernier des idiots, tu as fait ce qu'il attendait de toi ! Je devrais te tuer pour te punir d'une telle erreur !

\- Pardon, Maître. Je ne voyais rien d'ici et j'avais peur qu'il ait pris votre baguette. Je voulais vous protéger, Maître.

\- Imbécile ! répéta Voldemort en balafrant son visage d'un coup de baguette impulsif.

L'homme couvrit son visage de ses mains et étouffa un cri de douleur.

\- Dégage de ma vue, triple imbécile !

L'homme ne discuta pas et s'enfuit par la porte.

Le regard meurtrier, Voldemort détailla l'Elu avec une haine non dissimulée. Harry soutint son regard, bien qu'au fond de lui, l'espoir et l'envie de résister s'étaient momentanément évanouis. Maintenant que Severus Rogue était mort, il n'avait plus aucun plan. Mais bien plus que ce constat, c'était le sacrifice du Mangemort qui lui soulevait le coeur et lui donnait envie de s'écrouler et de pleurer sans retenue. Mais Harry refusait de faire ce plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors, autant que possible, il serra les dents et garda contenance.

Le visage du Lord Noir se déforma d'un sourire triomphant.

\- Peu importe ce que savaient Dumbledore ou Rogue ou qui d'autres encore. Si je ne peux pas te tuer physiquement, je te tuerai psychologiquement. (Harry frissonna malgré lui.) Lentement mais sûrement, tu finiras par te replier dans la folie. Et crois-moi, il n'y aura aucune intervention magique de ma part pour que cela se produise. Je connais parfaitement la nature des hommes, contrairement à ce que tu penses, Harry. L'homme a besoin de se sentir aimé, de se sentir utile, de poursuivre un but et il a besoin d'échanges sociaux, d'être rassuré par un groupe. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Le fait de nier l'importance de l'amour dans votre propre existence montre bien que vous avez déjà sombré dans la folie ou plutôt dans la perte de votre nature humaine, provoqua l'Elu.

Le sourire du Lord Noir s'effaça.

\- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, alors je t'excuse cet affront.

\- La dernière fois ?

\- Dorénavant, la seule personne que tu verras sera le sorcier qui de donne ton repas. Mais il ne te parlera plus. Il fera comme si tu n'existes pas. Et tu t'obligeras à manger et à boire tout ce qu'on te donnera. Pas question que tu te laisses mourir de faim et de soif. On t'obligera si tu refuses de le faire. Et sur ce, je te souhaite un bon appétit puisque c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Adieu Harry... Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus, son cadavre sera retiré de ta cellule quand ton repas sera servi.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière Voldemort, Harry sentit une chape de plomb s'écraser de tout son poids sur son corps. Le jeune sorcier inspira bruyamment avant de sangloter sans larme, tant il était épuisé. Son regard s'orienta naturellement vers Severus Rogue dont les yeux n'avaient pas changé d'expression. Le soulagement, mais aussi la tristesse et le regret se partageaient la profondeur de ses prunelles.

Laborieusement, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et rejoignit le professeur de potions. Il l'observa un moment, le visage empli de compassion et de tristesse, puis, d'une main douce et respectueuse, il lui ferma les yeux.

\- Je vous pardonne et je vous souhaite d'être en paix, murmura-t-il avec conviction. (Quelques larmes finirent alors par rouler sur ses joues.) Je trouverai un moyen. S'il existe un moyen, je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je suis désolé...

Une heure s'écoula ainsi. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis que son esprit prenait la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de se produire et du calvaire qui se profilait à l'horizon. Mais plutôt que de se laisser abattre ou noyer par la peur, c'est la colère qui fit lentement surface.

\- Si je sombre dans la folie, c'est lui qui gagnera. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, prononça-t-il, les mâchoires serrées. Je vous en fais la promesse. Je ne sombrerai pas dans la folie.

A partir de ce moment, Harry devint silencieux et concentré, tel un sportif de haut niveau qui se prépare à la performance la plus importante de sa vie...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tout !

Je suis soulagée de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre « aussi vite » (en comparaison avec le précédent :p), bien qu'il soit relativement court. En tout cas, mon écriture semble se débloquer, donc ouf !

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'évolution de cette histoire.

Musique d'ambiance : « Doomsday theme » de la série Doctor Who.

A bientôt !

DarkPotter

* * *

 **6 mois plus tard, dans la salle de réception du manoir du jeune couple Malefoy**

\- Je tenais à venir te féliciter en personne, Drago, expliqua le Lord Noir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de folie. Ta promotion est amplement justifiée.

\- Bravo, mon fils, enchaîna Lucius, à la fois partagé entre la fierté, l'ambition et une pointe d'angoisse. Mener les interrogatoires est un grand honneur.

\- Oui, Père. Merci, Maître.

\- J'ai besoin de sorciers comme toi, qui protègent l'ordre de notre société, et surtout en ce moment... Il n'est pas question de laisser cette bande d'Impurs remettre en cause notre victoire par des actes anti-gouvernementaux. Nous devons continuer à les traquer et à les neutraliser.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, certes, paranoïaque, mais il était quand même réaliste. Aussi fragile soit-elle, une résistance se mettait bel et bien place depuis un mois.

Drago réprima un frisson de dégoût face au sourire malsain qu'était en train d'afficher Voldemort. Le jeune sorcier avala une gorgée de Whisky pur feu dans l'espoir de dissimuler son malaise, tandis que Pansy, assise à sa droite, se contenta d'un sourire pincé.

Le Lord Noir, qui était installé en face de Drago, de l'autre côté de la table basse en chêne massif, finit par se mettre debout, l'air suffisant. Père et fils Malefoy s'empressèrent d'imiter Voldemort.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. J'espère, Drago, que tu te souviendras de cette promotion lorsque j'aurais besoin de ton soutien, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder...

\- Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Drago en baissant la tête.

S'appuyant sur le bras de son mari, Pansy réussit à s'extraire du fauteuil dont l'assise devenait trop basse pour une femme enceinte de 7 mois.

\- Merci, Drago, murmura-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Sans un bruit, comme flottant au-dessus du sol, Voldemort contourna la table basse et posa une main possessive sur le ventre très arrondi de Pansy qui ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. Pansy serra les dents lorsque ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur ses entrailles, sans la moindre hésitation. De son côté, Drago était devenu livide et raide comme du bois.

\- Prends bien soin de cet enfant..., ordonna Voldemort avant de se retirer du manoir, raccompagné par Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, murmura Drago, les sourcils froncés.

\- Chut. Pas ici, rappela Pansy en regardant tout autour d'elle, comme si les murs avaient des yeux et des oreilles...

 **3 mois plus tard, en pleine nuit, appartement du Lord Noir, dans la chambre à coucher**

 _\- C'est terminé, Voldemort... Plusieurs décennies à survivre grâce à une seule idée : celle de vous détruire. Cela en valait la peine._

 _\- Comment... ? Comment as-tu fait pour quitter ta cellule ?_

 _\- C'est terminé, Voldemort._

 _Harry faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage enlaidi de larges cicatrices, les os saillants de toute part. Son regard était celui d'un homme haineux. Sa silhouette de vieillard ne diminuait en rien son aura de détermination. L'Elu pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et un jet de lumière verte trancha l'espace qui les séparait pour l'atteindre en pleine poitrine..._

Le Lord Noir se réveilla tel un poisson agonisant hors de l'eau. Son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, ce qui l'amena à écraser son poing au niveau du sternum, se refusant de ressentir une telle sensation, en particulier lorsque l'Elu en était responsable.

\- Vermine, cracha le sorcier dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Voldemort attrapa sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante et pressa le bout de bois sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Aussitôt, quatre Mangemorts apparurent dans la chambre, prêts à défendre leur maître.

\- Réunion dans trente minutes. Prévenez mes hommes.

\- Bien Maître, répondit le plus corpulent des Mangemorts, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Et toi, va dire à Henry Stone de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

Les quatre Mangemorts disparurent dans un « pop ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux et expira par saccades, encore retourné par son cauchemar. Bien décidé à ce que ce dernier ne se réalise jamais, le sorcier choisit de revoir certaines mesures. Les poings serrés, le regard calculateur et tourmenté, le Lord Noir quitta sa chambre et alla dans son bureau, non loin de là. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une salle de réunion, étant donné la dimension de l'endroit.

Henry Stone, le seul homme en contact avec Harry Potter depuis plusieurs mois, apparut dans un « pop », enveloppé maladroitement dans sa robe de nuit.

\- Vous avez ordonné ma présence, Maître ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa son regard reptilien sur lui.

\- Dis-moi, Henry, comment va le garçon ?

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, je le trouve résistant (Une moue de contrariété vint enlaidir le visage du Lord Noir). Il est souvent en train de courir dans sa cellule lorsque je viens lui donner son repas. Il m'ignore autant que je l'ignore. Par contre, je l'entends souvent murmurer.

\- Ah ? Que dit-il ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il dialogue avec lui-même, comme s'il essayait de se motiver à faire les choses.

\- C'est bien, se réjouit Voldemort en se frottant le menton. Il commence à ne plus réagir normalement. Tu constates ce phénomène depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un mois, tout au plus.

\- Très bien. Continue à l'observer et essaye de décrypter le sens de ses murmures.

\- C'est noté.

\- Et mange-t-il et boit-il tout ce que tu lui prépares ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bon. Et comment vas-tu, Henry ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose en ce moment ?

\- Je vais très bien, Maître. Je suis un homme fortuné, grâce à vous.

\- Tu es marié, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme a toujours besoin de plus. De bijoux, d'une résidence secondaire. Que penses-tu d'avoir un elfe de maison ?

\- Oh, c'est une bonne idée ! Merci, Maître ! Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi une telle générosité ?

\- Question d'équilibre..., répondit Voldemort en souriant. Je tiens à te rappeler la loyauté que tu me dois et l'exigence avec laquelle ton travail doit être exécuté.

\- Je comprends.

\- Te pose-t-on des questions concernant ton travail ou concernant l'occupant de cette cellule ?

\- Absolument pas. Les Mangemorts que je côtoie sont intègres d'après ce que je constate. Ils se contentent de suivre les ordres.

\- Parfait. Je vais te laisser dormir à présent. Juste une dernière chose : je t'interdis dorénavant d'entrer dans la cellule du garçon. Je ferai installer une trappe en bas de la porte pour que tu n'ais plus qu'à déposer son plateau-repas au sol.

\- C'est entendu. Bonne nuit, Monseigneur.

\- Bonne nuit, Henry.

Satisfait par cet échange, Voldemort se sentait rassuré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de Mangemorts apparurent dans la salle de réunion. Le Lord Noir s'autorisa un sourire et indiqua d'une main ouverte les chaises qui se trouvaient tout autour d'une imposante table rectangulaire sombre.

\- Chers Mangemorts, prenez place.

Sans discuter, chacun s'assit, laissant la seule chaise en bout de table à leur chef. Voldemort les rejoignit finalement d'un air suffisant. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation lorsqu'il repéra de larges rouleaux de parchemin dans les mains de deux Mangemorts.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus les mains vides. C'est bien. Je vous convoque maintenant afin que nos projets puissent voir le jour le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé...

Les deux Mangemorts déroulèrent les parchemins sur la table et l'un d'eux s'empressa de prendre la parole, se sentant investi de la plus ambitieuse des missions.

\- Maître, voici les différents plans possibles pour les écoles. Elles pourront accueillir plus de cinq mille enfants dès l'âge 4 ans. Plusieurs professeurs se sont déjà portés volontaires pour organiser la vie de ces écoles. Bien sûr, nous aurons besoin d'un nombre plus conséquent de professeurs, mais ce n'est qu'une question de mois, le temps de bâtir ces établissements partout dans le monde.

\- Accueillir des enfants aussi jeunes, enchaîna le second Mangemort, permettra de nous assurer de leur bonne éducation, notamment en ce qui concerne les valeurs de notre gouvernement. Par ailleurs, ces enfants auront pour devoir de protéger notre gouvernement d'un éventuel soulèvement des Impurs, alors c'est un entraînement militaire qu'ils devront recevoir dès leur plus jeune âge. Ainsi, nous pourrons espérer avoir une armée forte et prête à se battre dans une vingtaine d'année. Une armée qui vous rendrait indestructible.

\- Mais, pardonnez-moi cette interruption, pensez-vous vraiment que ces jeunes parents seront d'accord pour laisser leurs enfants devenir de petits soldats ? questionna la seule femme Mangemort de l'assemblée.

\- Ah, les femmes et leurs enfants, se moqua Voldemort. Tu as raison, ils ne sauteront pas de joie à l'idée d'abandonner leurs enfants si tôt et pour une telle destinée. C'est pour cette raison que nous leur demanderons uniquement le sacrifice de deux enfants pour former notre armée. Ils pourront ensuite jouir de la vie de famille en gardant les autres enfants de la fratrie.

La Mangemort s'abstint de poursuivre cette discussion et baissa la tête en direction des plans...

 **2 semaines plus tard, le matin, cellule d'Harry Potter**

\- C'est le matin, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long et bailla à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Allez, Hermione te dirait de ne pas perdre de temps, qu'il y a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et elle aurait raison. D'abord, faire mon lit (Harry s'exécuta). Puis, prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Le plateau se trouvait à même le sol, tout près de la porte. Un battant avait été installé au bas de la porte, comme prévu. Harry se faisait lentement à l'idée de ne plus voir un être humain de sa vie. Cette pensée était terrifiante, mais le jeune homme s'empêchait d'en avoir conscience.

En voyant son repas, Harry se força à sourire, se rappelant qu'il avait de la chance de manger à sa faim. Il prit le temps de petit-déjeuner, imaginant que Ron était en train de s'empiffrer à droite et Hermione de le gronder en face de lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est un léger sourire amusé et authentique qui adoucit ses traits.

L'Elu poursuit sa routine avec détermination. Il fit sa toilette dans le seul évier de la cellule et enfila ses vêtements de jour. Les mâchoires serrées, Harry termina son rituel d'hygiène en observant son visage dans le miroir qui était fixé au-dessus de l'évier.

Ce reflet qui n'était plus le sien...

Ce corps qui n'était plus le sien...

L'oeuvre du polynectar présent dans sa nourriture et son eau...

Le rendant inconnu aux yeux de tous...

Menaçant de le plonger dans l'aliénation pour de bon...


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous,

Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre est court et a du retard. La fin ne me satisfait pas mais tant pis, je préfère que cette histoire avance plutôt que de m'arracher les cheveux par rapport à la tournure des phrases. Je ne serai jamais écrivain mais peut-être un jour scénariste de série tv lol ! En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je vis mes écrits, comme une série tv.

Musiques d'inspiration : principalement la B.O. de Moonlight et de Lion, « Way down we go » de Kaleo.

Bonne lecture !

 **2 semaines plus tard, en pleine nuit, maison du jeune couple Malefoy**

Des pleurs familiers tirèrent le jeune Serpentard d'un sommeil léger. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago s'empressa de quitter la chaleur du lit conjugal pour s'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre. Les draps se mirent à bouger dans la pénombre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe, murmura Drago à Pansy, cette dernière se contentant d'un soupir las en guise de réponse.

C'était le troisième réveil de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Olie, leur fidèle elfe de maison, apparut dans la chambre de leur fille, la tête déjà penchée au-dessus du berceau. Au même moment, Drago pénétrait dans la chambre, ses cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés. A la vue de son maître, Olie recula de trois pas en courbant l'échine.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous lever, Maître. Olie est là pour s'assurer que votre adorable bébé ne manque de rien.

\- C'est gentil, Olie, mais j'ai envie d'être là, auprès de ma fille.

\- Cela vous dérange si je reste aussi ? osa demander l'elfe avec hésitation, se demandant si elle n'avait pas franchi une limite invisible entre maîtres et esclaves.

Elle fut aussitôt rassurée par sa réaction. Drago échangea un sourire complice avec elle.

\- Non, cela ne me dérange pas...

\- Merci, Maître. C'est qu'elle est tellement jolie. Et puis, je n'avais jamais vu de bébé humain avant de venir vous servir.

Le Serpentard se courba au-dessus du berceau, glissa précautionneusement ses mains sous le petit corps charnu de sa fille et la souleva lentement avec sa couverture.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'où tu viens..., questionna Drago tout en lovant la tête de sa fille dans le creux de son cou.

Les yeux d'Olie s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Je viens d'un endroit où les elfes de maison sont traités comme des elfes de maison, Monsieur...

Une ride de lion se dessina entre les sourcils du Serpentard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour se fuir l'instant d'après.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être peiné pour moi ou avoir honte, Monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Je le vois, Maître. (Drago ne trouva rien à redire.) Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes des autres humains et je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que depuis que je vous sers. Je tenais à vous remercier pour cela.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit le Serpentard à voix basse, l'âme trempée par la culpabilité et un sentiment grandissant d'imposture.

\- C'est dit. Je ne vous embêterai plus avec ça. Regardez, Prudence s'est calmée. Elle n'avait besoin que de son père. Je vous laisse alors. Bonne nuit, Maître, termina Olie en souriant avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre, laissant un Malefoy songeur derrière elle, quel que peu perturbé par leur échange...

 **Au même moment, cellule d'Harry Potter**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités, ses mains vinrent frénétiquement palper son visage, à la recherche de traits familiers qu'il ne trouvait pas.

\- Je suis toujours Harry Potter. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Non, quel mois plutôt ? Soyons réaliste, c'est trop ambitieux de trouver le jour. Mais le mois, je peux le faire. Il fait manifestement plus froid en ce moment. Donc, on doit être vers le mois de décembre. Mais, attends, on est en quelle année ? Tu serais là depuis plus d'un an ? Quand je me suis fait capturer, on était en mai. Alors c'est la fin de cette année ? Ou ça fait un an et demi ? Réfléchis. Réfléchis... Merde... Je n'en sais rien. Comment j'ai pu être aussi négligent ? Comment j'ai pu perdre la notion du temps...

Le visage du Gryffondor se crispa d'angoisse et avant même de réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire, des larmes chaudes roulaient déjà sur sa peau noire. Dans la pénombre de sa cellule, Harry lâcha prise, submergé par la prise de conscience qu'il venait de perdre un repère de plus qui lui permettait de rester ancré dans la réalité. Il étouffa de violents sanglots dans le matelas crasseux sur lequel il était recroquevillé, le corps tout entier ravagé momentanément par le désespoir et la peur de rester seul et enfermé là à tout jamais.

\- Il n'y a aucune issue, gémit le Gryffondor. Si tu étais là Hermione, je saurais quoi faire. Tu as toujours été le cerveau. Ron et moi, on n'est rien sans toi. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes encore en vie. Le monde a dû chavirer dans les ténèbres pour de bon. Autant poser les armes. Au moins pour cette nuit...

Les larmes coulant sans interruption sur son visage, Harry s'autorisa un moment de nostalgie, sa mémoire se perdant dans les méandres du passé. Il se souvint de ces longs mois d'errance, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, à la recherche des Horcruxes créés par Voldemort. Jamais ne s'était-il senti seul, malgré les moments de tension entre eux. Et même lorsque Ron fut absent, suite à une violente dispute, il ne se sentit pas seul. Hermione avait été là pour lui et Harry avait su être là pour elle.

Le Gryffondor se rappela de ses derniers instants de liberté, à Poudlard, alors que la guerre faisait rage entre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les sorciers se ralliant à la cause de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry avait eu une vision lui permettant de localiser Voldemort dans le parc de Poudlard. Il s'était alors précipité, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons, le coeur gonflé d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir détruire le dernier Horcruxe du Lord Noir, son horrible serpent Nagini. Pas un moment, Harry ne s'était douté de cette vision. Pas un moment, n'avait-il envisagé que cette vision était destinée à le faire venir à l'endroit désiré par Voldemort.

Légèrement à l'écart du champ de bataille, les trois Gryffondor avaient regardé autour d'eux, impatients de découvrir la silhouette du Lord Noir et de son serpent. Les quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance furent marquées par le cri de Ron et la sensation d'être frappé par un sortilège dans le dos...

 **2 ans et 3 mois plus tard, salle d'interrogatoire de D. Malefoy au Ministère de la Magie**

\- Seamus, enfin je te tiens, commença Drago d'une voix condescendante.

\- Cela ne changera rien, Malefoy. Le mouvement est en marche et se renforce chaque jour. Tu crois que je suis le seul à manier l'art du sabotage ? Il y aura d'autres explosions, d'autres attaques. Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je devais savoir pour ma mission.

\- Bien tenté, Gryffondor, mais tu n'es pas le premier Impur que j'interroge. Je connais bien mieux votre organisation que tu ne le penses. D'autres ont parlé avant toi, tu sais ? Ton copain Dean Thomas a été particulièrement bavard, provoqua Drago.

Le visage de Seamus Finnigan devint rouge écarlate en quelques secondes, les ailes de son nez tremblant d'une rage peu contenue. A contrario, Drago restait impassible, l'expression du visage indéchiffrable.

\- Tu le payeras, Malefoy. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts.

\- C'est cela. En attendant, je te ramène en cellule. Tu vas bien réfléchir à ta déposition. Je repasserai te voir dans une heure et là, on discutera sérieusement. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais et notamment pour ce qui est des actions que vous projetez de réaliser très prochainement.

Aussitôt dit, Drago se leva, contourna la table rectangulaire, seul meuble de la pièce, et tira Seamus Finnigan par la manche avec autorité. Ils longèrent un premier couloir sombre où deux Mangemorts faisaient le guet devant la porte. Ces derniers s'écartèrent à leur passage et Drago entraîna son prisonnier dans un sas où un autre Mangemort inscrivit le retour de ce dernier en cellule sur son registre. De l'autre côté du sas se trouvait une porte gardée par un énième Mangemort. Le sorcier s'écarta rapidement et Drago emprunta le dernier couloir de ce sous-sol, spécialement aménagé pour la garde de prisonniers. Ils avancèrent sur de longs mètres, le couloir lugubre semblant s'étirer sans fin devant eux. Les prunelles du Serpentard passaient avec application d'un numéro de cellule à l'autre, inscrit au-dessus de chaque porte, couleur rouge sang. La voix de Seamus résonna soudain dans le couloir, forte de son accent irlandais.

\- Alors tu es vraiment heureux comme ça ? Entre nous, Poudlard ne t'inspire aucune nostalgie ?

\- Silence. Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour dire des bêtises.

\- Réfléchis, Malefoy. Si tu as le moindre doute, il est encore temps de changer d'avis. Sauf si tu as déjà commis l'irréparable...

\- Tu es arrivé. Bienvenue dans ta cellule, dit le Mangemort, en déverrouillant la porte de la clé magique prêtée au préalable par le Mangemort responsable du registre des passages dans le couloir.

\- Dis-moi juste si Dean est mort, demanda Seamus en entrant dans sa cellule.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Drago ferma la porte et garda une main appuyée contre celle-ci, son front se posant doucement sur son bras tendu. L'homme soupira longuement dans cette position avant de faire marche-arrière, le regard déterminé.

 **Au même moment, cellule d'Harry Potter**

Le ventre du Gryffondor grouilla bruyamment et Harry passa une main impatiente sur son abdomen à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son dernier plateau-repas, vide depuis plus de cinq heures, posé à même le sol devant la trappe.

Harry s'en approcha, espérant trouver quelques lambeaux de viande abandonnés sur les trois os de poulet qui se disputaient d'espace de son assiette. Il les mordilla, les lécha les uns après les autres, méticuleusement, la faim se faisant presque douloureuse en cette fin de journée.

Le Gryffondor soupira de frustration en jetant le dernier os dans le récipient qui tinta à son contact. Il frotta la peau ébène de son visage puis fit rouler sa tête dans l'espoir de soulager les courbatures de sa dernière séance de musculation.

Ses yeux se posèrent par hasard sur la trappe. Il vit une ombre passer très discrètement devant sa porte. S'il n'entendait quasiment aucun son en provenance du couloir, il pouvait cependant savoir quand une personne passait. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur les os de poulet qui se trouvait devant lui. C'est à ce moment précis que le Gryffondor eut une idée. Une décharge d'adrénaline vint réveiller tout son corps, aussi puissante et rapide qu'un courant électrique.

Du pouce et de l'index, Harry attrapa le plus fin des trois os et s'allongea sur le ventre devant la trappe, après avoir déplacé le plateau-repas sur le côté. Il plaça l'os entre la trappe et son encadrement et constata, dans un hoquet d'excitation, que l'os pouvait se frayer un chemin jusqu'au système de fermeture, situé au niveau du bord gauche de la trappe.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment débloquer ou empêcher la fermeture de la trappe, qui se fermait d'un simple « clic » (mécanique, et non magique), pour faire un premier pas sur le chemin de la liberté...


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous !

Cette histoire avance et j'en suis ravie. Cela n'a pas été facile de relancer le processus d'écriture mais voilà, cela coule de nouveau. Un petit filet mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de voir comment tout cela va se goupiller pour arriver à une fin.

Musiques d'inspiration : pour le début, « What he wrote » de Laura Marling les parties avec Harry et la fin, « Analyze » de Thom Yorke et la B.O. de « La ligne verte ».

Bonne lecture !

DarkPotter

 **3 jours plus tard, en soirée, manoir du jeune couple Malefoy**

\- Bonsoir Maître...

\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, par pitié, râla Drago en passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, le visage étonnamment luisant de sueur pour cette saison.

\- Et... comment désirez-vous que je vous nomme ? demanda Olie, passablement interloquée par sa mauvaise humeur.

\- « Monsieur » sera amplement suffisant, Olie. Ce titre de « Maître » me donne la nausée...

\- Bien, ...Monsieur. Votre épouse est en train de coucher Prudence. Le dîner vous sera servi dans un quart d'heure.

\- Merci, Olie. Tu peux te retirer, maugréa le Serpentard en se débarrassant de son manteau noir.

Drago fit une halte au pied du grand escalier, la main fermement cramponnée à la rambarde de bois sombre. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et expira longuement, dans l'espoir de laisser sa journée de travail derrière lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le visage suppliant de Seamus Finnigan n'arrêtait pas de surgir dans sa conscience.

\- Merde..., murmura le Mangemort pour lui-même.

C'est l'esprit encombré et le coeur lourd que Drago gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de sa famille. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa fille, le jeune sorcier marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. Déjà au lit, glissée sous un épais édredon, Prudence détaillait les images d'un petit livre avec Pansy, s'appliquant à répéter les mots de sa maman avec la même intonation enjouée. Le visage du Serpentard se fendit d'un sourire à la fois attendri et triste, mélange que Pansy ne manqua pas de noter en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Papa ! couina la petite de deux ans et six mois, ses prunelles pétillant de mille étoiles.

Prudence tendit les bras vers son père sans la moindre hésitation et ce dernier fondit sur sa fille, comme un homme à la recherche d'une aile réconfortante. Les bras de la petite s'enroulèrent avec adoration autour de son cou. La main de Pansy se posa tranquillement sur son dos et Drago inspira à plein poumons l'odeur unique de lait et de linge propre dans la nuque de sa fille.

\- Allez, ma puce, c'est l'heure du dodo, rappela Pansy au bout d'un moment, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Dodo ! Papa et maman aussi dodo ?

\- Oui, Prudence, nous aussi, on va aller dormir, répondit Drago après avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front.

C'est main dans la main que le jeune couple apparut dans le couloir.

\- Le dîner sera bientôt servi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air juste avant. Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Drago, le regard perdu au lointain.

Pansy acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant que ce dernier souhaitait lui parler.

Arrivés sous les arbres, le couple jeta quelques précieux sortilèges pour ne pas être vus ou entendus.

\- La journée a été dure, devina la jeune femme en caressant le visage crispé de son mari.

\- Les Impurs ont trouvé le moyen de protéger leurs informations. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de sonder l'esprit de Seamus Finnigan et je ne trouve rien que je ne sache déjà. Ils ont dû trouver un moyen d'effacer certains souvenirs.

\- Le sortilège d'Oubliette ?

\- Possible. Peut-être une potion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Drago ?

\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend cela, il pourrait me demander de les exécuter. S'ils ne nous servent plus à rien, pourquoi les maintenir en vie ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Pansy. Jamais je ne serais capable de faire ça. Participer au système, c'est une chose, mais tuer quelqu'un, non. Je m'y refuse.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de soupirer profondément. Sa tête se posa mollement sur le torse du Mangemort qui l'encercla fermement de ses bras. Le couple resta silencieux pendant une minute.

\- On aurait peut-être dû fuir, dit la jeune sorcière à voix basse.

\- Tu es tellement courageuse. Si seulement je pouvais être comme toi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Si je l'étais vraiment, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me dresser ouvertement contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Il y aura un moment où je ne pourrai plus faire semblant, reconnut Drago en secouant la tête de désolation. Ce n'est pas la vie que je rêvais de mener, loin de là. Et ce n'est pas dans ce monde-là que j'aurais voulu vivre. Je ne vois pas comment tout cela pourrait bien se terminer.

\- Ecoute : pour le moment, Voldemort ignore ce qu'il en est des Impurs. Dissimule cette information. Poursuis les interrogatoires et essaye de trouver de quelle manière ils effacent certains souvenirs. Ne panique pas. Si les chosent tournent mal, tu me préviens et on fichera le camp avec Prudence. Peu importe les conséquences qui s'abattront sur nos familles. De toute manière, ma vraie famille, c'est toi et notre fille. Et... ce petit être qui se forme dans mon ventre depuis bientôt deux mois...

Le corps du Serpentard se raidit brusquement de surprise. Ses yeux sondèrent les prunelles de Pansy, à la recherche de la vérité. Son estomac se retourna sur lui-même quand il comprit que leur monde était déjà en train tourner autour d'un nouvel axe, plus complexe et fragile que le précédent.

\- Je t'en prie, efface cette ride de lion de ton visage, dit Pansy avec douceur. Ce soir, j'ai envie de me réjouir de cette grande nouvelle. Demain arrivera bien assez tôt...

 **Au même moment, cellule d'Harry Potter**

La peau perlant de sueur, le Gryffondor s'entêtait désespérément à comprendre le mécanisme de fermeture de la trappe. Sa nuque cédait régulièrement par accoue du fait de devoir maintenir sa tête à quelques centimètres du sol. Sa vision se troublait souvent et les muscles de ses bras tremblaient à présent d'épuisement, à force de manipuler son os de poulet dans tous les recoins de la trappe.

\- Voyons, cette trappe se ferme d'un clic. Il y a forcément un morceau de la trappe qui s'accroche à un autre morceau... Attends... Mais non ! Quel imbécile, te dirait Hermione ! Pour que la trappe tienne en place, il faut qu'une partie de la trappe s'accroche à quelque chose de fixe, l'encadrement de la trappe, bien sûr ! Cela ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ma tête...

Partant d'un raisonnement simple mais logique, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver deux languettes solides en métal, situées chacune d'un côté de la trappe. Il tenta de caler son os entre l'une des languettes et l'encadrement de la trappe et constata, fébrile, que la languette était en fait le rebord d'un système en forme de V, ce système étant intercalé entre l'encadrement et la trappe. Il existait un espace suffisamment large pour que la languette puisse être repoussée dans la fente entre l'encadrement et la trappe. Cependant, en essayant à plusieurs reprises de forcer cette languette, Harry comprit qu'il avait besoin de repousser les deux languettes en même temps afin de pouvoir ouvrir le battant en métal.

\- Il me faut un autre os, conclut le Gryffondor en s'éloignant de la porte, l'oeil machiavélique.

 **1 semaine plus tard, tôt dans la matinée, cellule d'Harry Potter**

Tournant le dos à la porte, le jeune homme s'acharnait à racler l'une des extrémités de son os de poulet contre le sol en pierre, de sorte à le rendre aussi aiguisé que la pointe d'une flèche. Harry se confectionnait-là un outil adapté pour ouvrir la trappe mais aussi une arme discrète. Il avait également affiné son deuxième os de poulet et s'apprêtait à tester leur efficacité d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Voilà. J'ai réussi. Je parie que ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai Rogue...

Harry examina son travail du bout des doigts, le regard brillant d'un espoir nouveau. Il s'accroupit alors devant la porte et cala simultanément les os entre les languettes et l'encadrement de la trappe.

De toutes ses forces, l'Elu rapprocha les languettes de la trappe. Un « clic » se fit entendre...

 **2 semaines plus tard, l'après-midi, cellule d'Harry Potter**

Allongé sur le sol, l'Elu retenait sa respiration, à l'affût du moindre bruit. La trappe étant légèrement entrebâillée, Harry pouvait entendre lorsqu'une personne marchait dans le couloir. Le jeune homme se montrait prudent, étant parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ainsi agissait-il méthodiquement : première étape, entrouvrir la trappe, de sorte à entendre les passages devant sa cellule et repérer les moments de la journée où il serait moins risqué d'ouvrir le battant en métal deuxième étape, découvrir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté de la porte et... trouver un moyen de fuir.

Le Gryffondor procédait également par étapes, afin de ne pas se décourager face au nombre de questions sans réponse qui se dressaient entre lui et sa liberté.

\- Je t'en prie, Malefoy, arrête. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai rien te dire. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Tu prends plaisir à me torturer, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire, alors soumets-toi à mon ordre.

Le sang du Gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour en entendant deux voix familières résonner de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Seamus et Malefoy, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

\- A quoi bon, Malefoy ? Je pourrais faire tout ce que tu me demandes, tu ne me relâcheras pas pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, on aurait dû te faire la peau quand on en avait l'occasion...

\- Mais bien sûr, Finnigan. Et maintenant, tu la fermes ou je te forcerai à ne plus te servir de ta langue...

Les voix du Gryffondor et du Serpentard s'évanouirent dans un claquement lointain de porte...

 **5 semaines plus tard, en début d'après-midi, chambre du jeune couple Malefoy**

A deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte, Drago déboula dans la chambre, le teint livide et à bout de souffle. Ses yeux gris se posèrent immédiatement sur Pansy qui était alitée en chien de fusil. Leur médecin gynécologue se trouvait assise à son chevet, la mine grave.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu votre message. Que se passe-t-il ? ! s'écria Drago en s'avançant vers le lit.

\- Votre épouse m'a contactée après avoir eu une série de contractions très fortes et un début de saignement. Mes examens confirment un placenta praevia, c'est-à-dire que le foetus est implanté très bas dans l'utérus. Le risque d'une fausse-couche ou plus tard d'un accouchement prématuré est très élevé. Je préconise donc un repos total en position allongée. Je passerai tous les deux jours afin de m'assurer que la grossesse avance dans de bonnes conditions. Si cela ne suffit pas, une hospitalisation sera alors indispensable.

\- Pas ça, gémit Pansy en couvrant son visage d'une main.

Drago n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le couple n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre à cet instant. Tant que leur enfant ne serait pas né, la fuite n'était plus une option. Le Serpentard se sentait littéralement piégé.

\- C'est une situation sérieuse, mais rassurez-vous, je saurai vous accompagner au mieux. De plus, je tiens à informer vos parents de la situation.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago. On peut très bien leur en parler nous-mêmes.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est qu'il est indispensable que votre femme ne se retrouve pas seule au manoir. Si la situation se complique, il faut que quelqu'un puisse l'aider et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je suis persuadée que vos parents seront d'accord pour s'organiser et venir à tour de rôle, le temps de vos absences, Monsieur.

Le jeune couple échangea un regard désemparé.

\- Olie, notre elfe de maison, pourrait rester à mes côtés ?

\- C'est un elfe, se contenta de répondre la gynécologue avec fermeté.

Drago serra la mâchoire de colère.

\- Et vous pensez que mon état pourrait s'améliorer ? questionna Pansy, le visage tiraillé par l'inquiétude.

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit la quinquagénaire plus doucement. En attendant, évitez tout stress et reposez-vous.

Olie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Prudence, encore toute endormie, tenait l'elfe d'une main tandis qu'elle se frottait un oeil de l'autre.

\- Veuillez excuser cette intrusion. Prudence a fini sa sieste. Elle voulait vous voir. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, expliqua l'elfe à voix basse.

\- Je vais vous laisser, enchaîna la gynécologue, sans un regard pour l'elfe. Prenez soin de vous.

\- Merci, docteur, se força à articuler Pansy.

Le médecin disparut dans le couloir, raccompagné par Olie.

\- Moi aussi, je vais devoir y aller, soupira Drago. Viens-là, ma grande.

Accroupi, le Serpentard prit sa fille dans les bras, puis il l'emmena sur le lit. Pansy caressa le visage de l'enfant avec affection. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le visage terrifié du jeune homme.

\- On s'en sortira, murmura Pansy en posant une main autoritaire sur la nuque du Serpentard. Tu verras...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous les déterminés qui lisent encore cette fiction ! ;)

Petit chapitre qui fait quand même un peu avancer les choses.

Musiques d'inspiration : "Can't go on without you", "Way down we go", "save yourself" du groupe génial Kaleo !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **QG de l'Ordre des Impurs, dans la périphérie de Londres, un mois plus tard**

\- Si on t'arrête, tu dois réagir vite et prononcer ce sortilège d'amnésie. Surtout pas « Oubliette » qui est un sortilège irréversible. Une fois prononcé, tous les souvenirs en lien avec l'Ordre s'effacent. Si tu as la chance de te faire libérer, on finira par le savoir et on prononcera le sortilège inverse et tous tes souvenirs reviendront, expliqua Hermione au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- C'est brillant ! s'exclama-t-il, manifestement impatient de participer à sa première mission.

Ses yeux pétillants de vie contrastaient violemment avec le regard sombre de la Gryffondor, un regard qui aspire vers les profondeurs de l'âme. Un regard que seuls les gens meurtris par la perte peuvent arborer.

La mort de Ron aurait pu la faire plier, mais Hermione s'en servait chaque jour pour nourrir sa soif de vengeance. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait le découragement germer dans un recoin de sa conscience, la jeune sorcière se rappelait cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé. Ils avaient été si près du but. Si près de détruire Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Si près de rendre son maître mortel et vulnérable. Harry, comme toujours, s'était précipité sans réfléchir, ignorant les mises en garde d'Hermione. Ron, quant à lui, fidèle à son meilleur ami, s'était contenté de le suivre aveuglément.

En quelques secondes, Voldemort lui avait pris les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Ron s'était écroulé dans un cri, un Ava Kedavra lancé sans la moindre hésitation dans son dos. Un deuxième sortilège de mort avait été lancé cette fois-ci dans sa direction, simultanément avec un autre sortilège dirigé vers Harry. La jeune sorcière avait réussi à plonger au sol et éviter le jet de lumière verte in extremis.

Tout était allé trop vite et tout s'était fini si vite.

L'instant d'après, Harry avait disparu et Ron était mort, allongé dans une position indigne tel un pantin désarticulé et grotesque. Hermione avait gémi, murmuré un « non » à répétition, comme si le fait de refuser la situation pouvait permettre d'effacer ces dernières secondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix sifflante et omniprésente du Lord Noir s'était faite entendre dans son esprit. Victorieux, il avait annoncé la mort de l'Elu et Hermione s'était effondré en sanglotant, convaincu que tout était perdu.

Mais Neville était apparu, suivi d'un petit groupe d'élèves. Ensemble, Hermione avait fui, laissant le corps de Ron derrière elle...

Neville lui avait sauvé la vie. Jamais n'aurait-elle pu se relever et fuir toute seule.

Depuis cette horrible nuit, la Gryffondor incarnait plus que jamais cette quête qu'elle avait embrassé avec Harry et Ron sur la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard : celle de détruire les Horcruxes créés par Voldemort. Il ne « restait » plus qu'à approcher Nagini et le tuer.

A vrai dire, la situation était plus compliquée que cela. Protéger le QG était un exploit de tous les jours. Anticiper les mouvements stratégiques de Voldemort en était un autre. Trouver de nouveaux moyens de limiter les arrestations et les pertes dans les rangs d'Impurs était un défi intellectuel de tous les instants.

Hermione avait toujours su qu'on ne réussit jamais seul. Qu'il faut savoir s'appuyer sur les aptitudes des autres. Savoir accorder sa confiance. Pour que le combat puisse continuer. Plus que tout, il fallait savoir patienter. Attendre la bonne opportunité pour attaquer un système en plein coeur.

Affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort, entraver ses plans et trouver un moyen d'approcher Nagini pour le tuer. Voilà de quelles manières Hermione pouvait résumer ses ambitions pour l'Ordre qu'elle avait fondé avec Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus.

\- Sois prudent, dans tous les cas, rappela Hermione, le regard fuyant vers le petit autel improvisé où trônaient quatre petites bougies rouges. Observe simplement ce qui se passe et essaye de comprendre en quoi consiste ces nouveaux bâtiments. Tu nous ramènerais une information capitale pour notre lutte.

\- Je comprends, Hermione. Je ferai de mon mieux. A dans quelques jours.

\- Bonne chance, répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité avant de faire face à l'autel.

Le jeune sorcier mit sa capuche et disparut de la pièce sombre. Hermione soupira et craqua une allumette. Les mèches des quatre bougies prirent rapidement vie, léchant instantanément des ombres apaisantes sur le visage triste de la Gryffondor. Une main épaisse vint se poser sur son épaule et les traits de la jeune femme s'adoucirent aussitôt.

\- Ils sont là avec nous. Ils vibrent à chacun de nos pas. A chacune de nos victoires.

\- J'aimerais tellement les revoir, avoua Hermione en fermant les yeux un bref instant. Etre sure qu'ils vont bien où qu'ils soient.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, dit doucement Neville, d'une voix enveloppante. Moi aussi...

 **Un mois plus tard, cellule d'Harry Potter**

Deux mois venait de s'écouler. Une éternité pour Harry qui n'avait plus de prise sur le temps. Néanmoins, l'Elu avait su tirer partie de ce temps impalpable. Tout d'abord, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas contacter Seamus tant qu'il serait coincé dans sa cellule. Ensuite, et plus inquiétant, l'ouverture de la porte de sa cellule dépendait d'une clé magique qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte suivant un procédé très complexe. Harry imaginait le type d'ouverture qu'il avait pu découvrir à Gringotts. De l'orfèvrerie. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sortir sans l'aide d'un complice.

Peu de personnes circulaient dans ce couloir. Pendant deux semaines, Harry s'était risqué à ouvrir la trappe chaque fois qu'un Mangemort passait devant sa cellule, tentant vainement de le reconnaître de par la carrure de son dos, sa démarche ou encore la couleur de ses cheveux. Très vite, le Gryffondor s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il ne connaissait que Drago Malefoy et que son ennemi d'enfance était sa seule chance de sortir... et mourir de la baguette de Voldemort.

Harry réfléchit très longuement, envisagea d'autres options invraisemblables, pour revenir incessamment vers Drago.

Drago.

Toujours Drago.

Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Un visage familier dans les ténèbres, bien que ce visage ne lui inspirait ni sympathie ni entière confiance. S'il était ici, s'il séquestrait et interrogeait Seamus, cela signifiait bien qu'il avait embrassé une partie du Mal.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un peu d'espoir. Après tout, lorsqu'il s'était fait raflé avec Hermione et Ron, Drago ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Le Serpentard l'avait dévisagé, le teint maladif, le regard pétrifié par la terreur. Harry en était certain : Drago suivait par peur, par lâcheté, non par conviction.

C'était la faille. Et Harry avait la ferme intention d'y planter de gros coups pioches afin de convaincre le Mangemort qu'un autre avenir était encore possible. Sans Voldemort. Sans peur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'apprécier, juste reconnaître pour une fois que leurs intérêts étaient communs.

Allongé au sol en chien de fusil, la trappe entrouverte, l'Elu guettait le retour de Seamus et de Drago. Harry retint sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quatre chaussures fouler le sol en pierre du couloir. D'une main ferme et stable, Harry retenait la trappe, l'ouïe totalement focalisée sur la moindre variation de bruits provenant de l'autre côté de la porte blindée. Pour une fois, le duo n'échangea aucun mot. Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, puis se referma. Harry entendit de multiples cliquetis à l'ouverture comme à la fermeture de la cellule de Seamus. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la trappe pour la positionner à l'horizontal.

Drago remit la clé de la cellule dans la poche de sa robe noire. Sa posture inconfortable laissait transparaître une certaine hésitation à faire marche-arrière. D'abord en suspend sur l'avant de ses pieds, le sorcier finit par se poser platement au sol. Il soupira, courba l'échine et se frotta les yeux avec lenteur.

Harry retenait à présent sa respiration, ayant conscience d'assister à un moment interdit, celui, précisément, dont il avait besoin pour braver ses doutes. Harry allongea son bras droit de l'autre côté de la trappe et posa sa main couleur ébène sur le sol.

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer le cours des évènements, lança Harry d'une voix étonnamment sure.

Au premier mot prononcé par l'Elu, Drago avait bondi et fait volte-face. Ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur n'eurent aucune difficulté à cibler ce bras noir et puissant qui dépassait de la trappe. Le Mangemort se débattit maladroitement avec les plis de sa robe noire pour en sortir sa baguette dans un juron étouffé. L'instant d'après, le bout de bois était pointé sur Harry qui n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. La lèvre inférieure du Serpentard trembla sous l'émotion, ce dernier étant incapable, pendant quelques secondes, de retrouver contenance. Puis, le regard métallique et menaçant, Drago s'approcha.

\- Qui es-tu, Prisonnier ?! Et comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole ?! cracha-t-il avec férocité.

\- Je suis l'homme qui peut t'offrir une vraie vie…

\- Par Salazar, mais qui es-tu ?! Réponds !

-Tu me connais bien, Malefoy. Et je suis persuadé de te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que nos intérêts sont communs.

Drago se risqua à s'accroupir et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de son interlocuteur. Le Mangemort dévisagea Harry comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'exécuter sur place.

\- Tu mens. Je ne te connais pas et, clairement, tu ignores qui je suis, sinon tu n'aurais jamais osé m'adresser la parole. Pauvre fou, qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver en cellule ? Tu fais partie de cette bande de pourris qui complotent contre notre Seigneur ?!

\- Je suis ici pour avoir défendu le monde libre, un monde où on peut choisir la personne qu'on veut devenir. Et toi ? Es-tu celui que tu aurais voulu devenir étant enfant ? J'en doute, Malefoy.

\- Cesse de m'appeler…

\- Tu es fait de plein de défauts, le coupa volontairement Harry pour garder l'ascendant, mais je sais que le mal n'en est pas à la racine. Tu es quelqu'un de lâche et d'égoïste, mais tu ne prends pas plaisir à faire le mal, le véritable mal, pas vrai ?

\- Tu veux parier, gros malin ?! provoqua Drago en retroussant les babines.

\- Je suis ta seule chance, Malefoy et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrai être sain d'esprit en restant ici, coupé du monde.

Le visage du Serpentard se déforma légèrement. Ses traits se firent plus sérieux.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu croupis dans cette cellule ?

\- Depuis l'assaut de Poudlard… Etrange, non ? Pourquoi garder quelqu'un aussi longtemps s'il ne représente pas une menace imminente pour Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Un pressentiment très fort s'écrasa dans les entrailles du Serpentard, qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

Un long silence chargé de tension s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Tu mens…, marmonna Drago, sans se rendre compte qu'il donnait l'assurance à Harry qu'il avait fini par comprendre ce que ce dernier laissait supposer.

\- Vérifie mes dires alors. Il doit bien y avoir une trace de mon emprisonnement dans la paperasse, non ? Un registre peut-être ?

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, pesta Drago en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il n'est pas question que je perde mon temps avec tes vaines tentatives de me manipulation. Tu es dans la merde par ta faute. Assume, pauvre type.

D'un coup de pied, que L'Elu anticipa de justesse, Drago referma la trappe dans un bruit métallique assourdissant. Le cœur bondissant sauvagement, le Serpentard se pressa vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du sas où se trouvait le Mangemort responsable du registre des entrées et sorties. Ce dernier courba respectueusement l'échine devant Drago.

\- Tiens, la clé de ce vaurien de Finnigan, grommela Drago en sortant celle-ci de sa poche.

Le Mangemort récupéra celle-ci et la rangea à l'abris des regards derrière un comptoir en marbre noir. Il tourna ensuite le dos au jeune Serpentard pour inscrire le retour de Seamus Finnigan dans son registre. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'allonger le cou, dans l'espoir vain de glaner une information concernant le mystérieux occupant de la cellule. Sentant la présence de Drago irradier dans son dos, l'homme referma rapidement le registre et jeta un œil suspicieux au Serpentard.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago hésita un moment, avant de renoncer à poser des questions qui pourraient attirer l'attention sur lui et sur cet homme à l'identité douteuse. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'Harry Potter, le Serpentard préférait être prudent pour ne pas être accusé de complot contre le Lord Noir. Mais Drago savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il savait que cela ferait toute la différence. Et si Harry Potter était toujours en vie ?

\- Rien. Bonne soirée, marmonna Drago en tournant les talons, l'esprit ailleurs.

Avant de rentrer, Drago s'autorisa une courte promenade dans les rues marchandes de Londres. Le sorcier avait besoin de temps pour digérer ses émotions et comprendre ce que cet échange pouvait provoquer comme cataclysme futur. S'il s'agissait bien d'Harry, pourquoi s'était-il adressé à lui ? Pour fuir, très certainement. Cependant, au fond de lui, Drago ne pouvait ignorer que le Gryffondor avait touché juste : il ne voulait pas de cette vie de mensonges, de menaces implicites et de soumission. Mais à ce stade, quel futur pour une famille de Mangemorts dans un monde hypothétique sans Voldemort ? Drago n'était absolument pas prêt à l'envisager.

En déroulant la bobine des « Et si… ? », le sorcier en était arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme avait tord : leurs intérêts ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre. Mettre sa famille à l'abri du danger serait toujours sa priorité.

L'esprit plus tranquille mais inexplicablement triste, Drago se pressa d'acheter une boîte de chocolats au lait en forme de rose, dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à Pansy. Il acheta également une peluche pour Prudence, les yeux glacés par l'émotion.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Drago avait franchi les grilles de sa propriété. Il remonta la longue allée de graviers blancs en silence, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur humide de la végétation et des arbres alentours. En rentrant, le jeune homme fut frappé par le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur. Votre mère est partie il y a trois heures, expliqua Olie en apparaissant au sommet de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

\- Bonsoir, Olie. Comment va Pansy ? demanda Drago tout en montant l'escalier.

\- Je pense qu'il est mieux que vous en parliez ensemble, Monsieur. Je suis restée avec elle après le départ de votre mère. Je crois que cela lui fera du bien de vous retrouver…

\- Je vois. Pouvez-vous veiller sur Prudence en attendant ?

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe en souriant.

\- Merci pour tout, Olie, dit Drago sans lui rendre son sourire.

Drago entra dans la chambre de Pansy et, sans un mot, il s'allégea de ses cadeaux, de son manteau, retira négligemment ses chaussures et s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune femme qui était allongé en chien de fusil sous les couvertures.

Le couple s'enlaça comme s'il essayait de repousser les limites physiques de la fusion entre deux corps humains. Des pieds jusqu'à la tête, chaque segment de leurs corps était lové dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Les mains protectrices du Serpentard rejoignirent le ventre arrondi de Pansy.

\- Tu m'as manqué comme c'est pas permis, Drago.

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Aide-moi à oublier cette journée…

\- J'allais te demander la même chose, murmura Pansy en souriant contre les lèvres du Mangemort. Fais-moi l'amour, doucement. Mets-moi le cerveau à l'envers…

Drago l'ignorait, mais il tentait d'oublier la peur que lui procurait l'espoir fou d'un autre avenir. Il tentait également d'étouffer la culpabilité qui bouillait inconsciemment en lui depuis qu'il s'était résolu à la résignation et à l'égoïsme.

Là, maintenant, Drago voulait chasser l'idée-même d'Harry Potter, Harry l'Elu, Harry le Sauveur…


End file.
